The Marauders
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: A story about the Marauders. Duh! What'd you think it would be about? Our favorite Quartet and their (mis)adventures at Hogwarts!:P Just read!
1. James at Diagon Alley

The Marauders- The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Harry Potter characters, or anything from the books, movies, etc. Although it would rock if I did, I don't. So there.

James Potter stood on the steps just outside of Gringotts Bank and grinned, looking out over the busy people and shops of Diagon Alley. He had been to Diagon Alley many times before, of course, but today was different. He was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, and he had come to buy his school supplies today. He leapt down the steps after his parents, Hogwarts letter clutched in one hand, and moneybag clutched in the other.

"Why don't we split up so we can get things done faster?" James' mother suggested. "I'll go get your books and cauldron and such, and you can go with your father to get your wand and robes."

They all agreed and Mrs. Potter set off towards the bookshop.

"Can we get my wand first?" James asked his dad excitedly.

"Sure," his dad agreed, leading James over to the wand shop and in through the door of the shabby, narrow shop. James was especially excited to get a wand. He had owned wands before, but those were really just toy wands. He couldn't do any real magic with them, aside from levitating things a few inches in the air. This was a real wand, the actual thing.

They entered the shop as a brown haired boy with parents who worried, and were muttering something to each other about 'How kind that Dumbledore is,' and 'I hope he's all right at school.'

"Wonder who that is," Mr. Potter mused. "I suppose you'll be seeing him at school."

James nodded as Mr. Ollivander greeted James and his father with a smile. "I see Mr. James Potter is finally old enough to get his own wand. I've been expecting you." Mr. Ollivander began to measure James with a long tape measure, though it began to measure James on its own as soon as Mr. Ollivander let go of it to get a wand for James to try.

James was grinning ear to ear as Mr. Ollivander removed the first wand from its box and handed it to James.

"Oak, ten inches, unicorn hair," he said as James waved the wand in a circle. Nothing happened. "Well, try this one," he handed James another wand. "Ebony and dragon heartstring. Twelve and a quarter inches long." Still, this wand was not right, and James went through three more wands before he found the right one. Or, really, considering the fact that the wand chooses the wizard, the right one found him. 

"Mahogany and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Very pliable."

James swished the wand around and waved it in the shape of a J as sparks came from the tip and hovered in the air for a few seconds before disappearing.

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Powerful wand. Wonderful for transfiguration."

James smiled widely as he paid for his wand and headed out the door of the shop.

"All right, let's get you fitted for your robes next," Mr. Potter said, leading the way to Madame Malkins. Once inside, James' father told Madame Malkin what 

James would be needing, and left to see if James' mother had gotten everything all right. "I'll be back soon, don't worry," he said as he headed out the door.

James stepped up onto a footstool and a witch came over to fit a robe on him as Madame Malkin greeted the boy who had just entered. The boy stepped up onto a footstool next to James, and another witch began to pin up a robe on him. 

"I'm James Potter," James said, smiling at the boy.

"Yes, I've heard of the Potters," he said. "I'm Sirius Black."

James nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in? I reckon I'll be in Gryffindor; everyone in my family always is."

"My family's always in Slytherin," Sirius told him, "but I wouldn't mind Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw's not to bad, either. One of my cousins got in Ravenclaw."

James agreed. "What about Hufflepuff? Everybody always says Hufflepuff would be awful, but my dad says it's just underrated."

"Can't imagine what my Mum would say if I was in Hufflepuff," Sirius laughed. "Hufflepuffs are supposed to be hard workers, and loyal, though, so it can't be all that bad."

"All right, you're done, dear," the witch fitting James' robes said. James hopped off the stool to see his parents outside. James paid Madame Malkin and hurried out the door to greet his parents. "See you at school!" he called to Sirius as the door closed behind him and he dumped his robes in his cauldron.

"Well, your school list says that you can bring a pet," James' mother said, smiling. "How would you like to get an owl for school?"

"That'd be great!" James exclaimed, starting towards Eyelops Owl Emporium. James quickly picked an owl, which he named Athena. 

"Well, that's everything," James' mother said with relief as the three headed back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could Floo back to their house.

James peered into a nearby shop window, looking at one of the newest broom models, along with quite a few other boys. "Mum-"

"No, you can not bring your broom to school with you," his mother sighed.

"But why not?"

"You know perfectly well that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks," Mr. Potter told James.

"Well, I had to try," James laughed.

James' father rumpled his hair as the three entered the Leaky Cauldron. They Flooed back to their house, and James put everything carefully away in his room, hardly able to sleep from excitement.


	2. Sirius at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, etc.  
  
"Come on, Sirius," Bellatrix Black moaned, dragging her cousin, Sirius Black, from the window in front of a Quidditch shop.  
  
"Bella, I want to look at the Quidditch stuff!" Sirius complained, reluctantly following after his cousins. Sirius was out in Diagon Alley to get all of his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had come with his parents, brother, and three cousins, but was now stuck with his cousins as his parents and brother had gone off to do something else.  
  
"What are we going to get first?" Narcissa, the youngest of Sirius' cousins asked. Narcissa was excited about Hogwarts, too, since she and Sirius would both be starting school this year.   
  
"Well, I suppose we should get all of the cauldrons and potion supplies first, and then we can get our schoolbooks," Andromeda, the sensible one of the group supplied.  
  
No one had any reason to argue, so the four headed over to the potions shop first. After getting all of that stuff, they went over to Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks. Sirius was poking around in the back, looking at some more advanced spellbooks, when he ran smack into someone. Both of them dropped all of their books, which bounced and slid onto tables, under shelves, and all over the floor.   
  
"Sorry!" both boys apologized, as they began to pick up their books and quickly realized that they had all of the same ones.  
  
"You're starting Hogwarts, too?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yup. I'm really nervous, though," the other boy said a bit shyly. "Oh!" he said suddenly. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius replied. "Well, I've got to go," he said, as Narcissa came over to get him and tell him they were leaving. "See you at Hogwarts!"  
  
After the foursome had paid for their books and left the shop, they decided to split up for a bit. Sirius needed to get his robes, but the girls had gotten theirs the week before, so they dropped Sirius off at Madame Malkins and went to grab a bite to eat at the ice cream shop.  
  
When Sirius got inside, Madame Malkin, a stout witch, greeted him. She had him stand up on one of the footstools while another witch fitted his robes. There was another boy already inside, getting fitted for his robes.  
  
"I'm James Potter," the boy said, smiling at Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of the Potters," Sirius said. "I'm Sirius Black."  
  
James nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in? I reckon I'll be in Gryffindor; everyone in my family always is."  
  
"My family's always in Slytherin," Sirius told him, "but I wouldn't mind Gryffindor. I suppose Ravenclaw's not to bad, either. One of my cousins got in Ravenclaw."  
  
James agreed. "What about Hufflepuff? Everybody always says Hufflepuff would be awful, but my dad says it's just underrated."  
  
"Can't imagine what my Mum would say if I was in Hufflepuff," Sirius laughed. "Hufflepuffs are supposed to be hard workers, and loyal, though, so it can't be all that bad."  
  
"All right, you're done, dear," the witch fitting James' robes said. "See you at school!" James called to Sirius as the door closed behind him as he left the shop.  
  
Sirius' fitting was soon finished, so after he paid for his robes, he went to find his cousins. A lot of kids Sirius' age might have been worried about walking through the crowded Diagon Alley by themselves, but Sirius had been here very often, and went on his own or with his cousins a lot, so he had no worries about it.   
  
It didn't take long for Sirius to find his cousins, who had just finished their ice cream.  
  
"Well, we're supposed to wait for your parents and brother over there-" Andromeda jerked her thumb at the steps of Gringotts Bank, "but we have a while before we need to meet them, so we might as well do some more shopping."  
  
"I want to go over to the joke shop," Sirius told them.   
  
Andromeda shrugged. "I'll go too," she supplied, seeing that Bellatrix and Narcissa did not want to go.  
  
"Fine," Bella reluctantly agreed. "But don't be late to meet us, or else."  
  
Sirius and Andromeda hurried over to the joke shop, where Sirius bought various things, including plenty of dungbombs.  
  
Andromeda laughed as she and Sirius left the joke shop. "I would suggest you don't get into too much trouble," she advised. "Your mum wouldn't be to happy with that."  
  
"Trouble? Me?" Sirius put a look of mock innocence on his face. "Never!"  
  
Andromeda raised her eyebrow. "Nice try anyway, cuz. Well, why don't we head over there next?" she pointed to the sweetshop across the street.  
  
"You read my mind," Sirius grinned, heading through the door of the sweetshop.  
  
After they had bought plenty of sweets, the two cousins headed over to Gringotts to wait for everyone else, who got there soon after.  
  
"Well, I do hope you've gotten everything?" Sirius' mum asked. They all replied yes, so Mrs. Black lead the way as they all headed off to go back home.  
  
(Being in the Black family, Sirius and his cousins, of course, already had a wand and an owl, so they hadn't had to worry about any of that.)  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! No one has reviewed yet as of now! :( There will be much more to come soon! Stay tuned!!! 


	3. Remus at Diagon Alley

Remus at Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, etc.  
  
Remus Lupin stood in front of the door of the dusty old wand shop, peering into the dingy windows with slight apprehension.  
  
"Come on, dear," Remus' mother said as she opened the door and pushed Remus inside.   
  
"Why, hello," Mr. Ollivander greeted Remus and his parents. "Getting a wand for Hogwarts, are we?"  
  
Remus just nodded, too nervous to do anything else.  
  
"Well, let's just find you a wand, then, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander went over to one of the many shelves in his shop and took a wand from a box, and handed it to Remus. "Maple and Dragon heartstring. Eight and three-quarters inches long. Go on and give it a wave.  
  
Remus waved the wand, but nothing seemed to be happening.  
  
Mr. Ollivander took the wand from him right away, and handed him another one. "Rosewood and unicorn hair. How's this?"  
  
Remus waved the wand a bit, but this wand wasn't right, either.   
  
"How about this?" Mr. Ollivander handed Remus another wand, looking hopeful this time. "Beechwood and unicorn hair."  
  
Remus waved the wand, and his face lit up as bright as the multicolored sparks dancing from the tip of the wand. "Third time's the charm!" he laughed.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Lupin smiled as they paid Mr. Ollivander for their son's wand, though they began talking in nervous whispers as the three left the shop, walking past a boy about Remus' age and his father, who both entered the wand shop.  
  
"Let's go get my books now," Remus said suddenly, hoping to stop his parents' whispers. He knew that they were only worried about him, and that they cared, but it could be rather annoying and embarrassing at times.  
  
"Alright, that sounds good," his father agreed, and they headed over to Flourish and Blotts.   
  
"Can I go by myself?" Remus asked hopefully as they reached the door of the bookshop.  
  
His mother looked a bit uncertain, but Remus' father nodded. "Come on dear, he's old enough to go to Hogwarts; he's old enough to go and get his schoolbooks by himself."  
  
Mrs. Lupin could not really argue with that, so she agreed, however unwillingly.   
  
Remus grinned as he set off down one of the many shelves of the immense bookshop, Hogwarts school list in hand. Remus went down aisle after aisle, scanning book titles, and taking the ones he needed off the shelves. His books were pretty easy to find, but Remus always was a big reader, so he looked at quite a few other books and found one that seemed quite interesting. It was called Fun Spells and Charms to Entertain and Amuse Your Friends. Remus decided that it might be fun do know and do some of the spells, providing he made any friends, so he pulled that book off the shelf, then walked down the aisle, looking at the cover. Of course, since he had not been paying the least bit attention to where he was going, he ran smack into someone.   
  
Remus' books and the other boy's books went flying everywhere. Both apologized at the same time, knelt down to pick up the books.  
  
"You're starting Hogwarts, too?" the other boy asked, obviously realizing that the two of them had a lot of the same books.   
  
"Yup. I'm really nervous, though," Remus replied. "Oh!" he said suddenly. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"Sirius Black," the other boy replied. "Well, I've got to go," he said, as another girl, about his age, came over to get him. "See you at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Bye," Remus waved after him. He made a mental note to look for Sirius when he got to school. It would be a relief to know somebody, especially if they got into the same house. Remus might have a use for that other book he had gotten, after all! Remus walked around the bookshop for a while longer, getting all of his books, and a few extra that he just had to have.  
  
"Come on Remus, we need to get going," Mrs. Lupin said, coming over to get Remus. They paid for his books, and finally left the shop.  
  
Remus got his robes next, and then went to get his cauldron, scales, and potion supplies. Remus stepped inside the Apothecary and looked around. There were jars, vials, and tubs filled with a multitude of various items. Everything from pickled eyeballs, to brains, frog legs, eyes of newt, dragon scales, roots, beetles; just about every potion ingredient imaginable. Remus' parents bought his potion supplies while Remus walked around the shop. There was a handful of other people in the Apothecary, but there was only one person Remus' age, so Remus went to talk to him.   
  
"Hello," he greeted the boy. "I'm Remus Lupin. Are you going to Hogwarts, too, this year?"  
  
The other boy nodded nervously. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"What house do you think you'll be in? I'm betting I'll be in Ravenclaw. I'm what everyone calls the intellectual sort."  
  
Peter shrugged. "I'd like Gryffindor, but I'd never get in. I'll probably be a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," Remus said. "Better that than Slytherin, at least."  
  
"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Well, I've got to go now. See you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Definitely," Remus smiled after the other boy, then went over to his parents, who were waiting by the door.   
  
"Alright, we've got everything!" Mrs. Lupin said happily.   
  
"Let's get going then, shall we? And Remus can start on one of those many books he's probably dying to read," Remus' father ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"Stop it!" Remus said, embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, I forgot, you're a big Hogwarts student now," Mr. Lupin teased.  
  
Remus stuck his tongue out at his dad as they walked down Diagon Alley, heading home. 


	4. Peter at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Harry Potter and all that, but I don't, so I'm just writing a fic about it. Read and review.  
  
A small boy of about eleven with mousy brown hair stood inside of the Apothecary of Diagon Alley. Peter Pettigrew was his name, and he was shopping for school supplies for Hogwarts. He wandered around the shop aimlessly, making faces at all of the rather gross things sitting on the shelves. Pickled eyeballs, boiled sheep brains, and some things that Peter didn't recognize, and didn't really care to.  
  
Another boy, about Peter's age, came up to him cheerfully. "Hello," he said. "I'm Remus Lupin. Are you going to Hogwarts too, this year?"  
  
Peter nodded, a bit nervously. "I'm Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"What house do you think you'll be in? I'm betting I'll be in Ravenclaw. I'm what everyone calls the intellectual sort."  
  
Peter shrugged. "I'd like Gryffindor, but I'd never get in. I'll probably be in Hufflepuff," he said, a bit dejectedly.  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," Remus said. "Better than Slytherin, at least."  
  
"Yeah, Peter agreed. "Well, I've got to go now," he added, seeing his parents waiting for him. "See you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Definitely," Remus smiled.  
  
Peter smiled back and waved to his new friend as he left the shop.  
  
"Let's get your robes fitted," Peter's mother said sensibly, and Peter, having no other choice, agreed, and followed his mother to Madame Malkins while his father agreed to go and get Peter's books.  
  
After getting his robes fitted (a very boring ordeal, indeed, to Peter, at least), it was time to look at wands.  
  
Peter eagerly entered the dusty wand shop, and looked around at all of the wands. He could feel the magic they gave off in the air. Peter grinned. Wands. A wand. The wand always seemed the best part about being a wizard to Peter. The small boy was not very good in sports, and although he did like Quidditch, the idea of actually playing the game never interested him much.  
  
Potions never seemed like much fun, either. Mixing things around in a cauldron, things like eyes and brains, even, did not fit well with Peter's easily upset stomach. Just going into the Apothecary had been plenty bad enough. Actually using those items was just gross.  
  
No, it was the wand that interested Peter the most. Although Quidditch brooms and potions were magical enough themselves, you couldn't do any real magic with them. A wand was the best source of magic there was. That was the only way to do real magic.   
  
Peter was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as Mr. Ollivander, the owner of the wand shop and maker of the wands, welcomed him. "Ah, getting your wand for Hogwarts? I'm sure we'll find just the right one," Mr. Ollivander said cheerfully, though Peter didn't quite get why he kept saying 'we', considering Mr. Ollivander was the only one really doing anything. Peter was just standing still, while Mr. Ollivander's magical tape measure measured the length of his pinkie fingernail and how far it was between two freckles on his cheek.  
  
"Try this one, here," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Peter a wand. "Oak and dragon heartstring."  
  
Peter waved the wand, but nothing happened.  
  
"How about this one?" Mr. Ollivander asked, handing Peter another wand, and yet another, until there was a large pile of wand boxes resting on a small chair next to Peter.  
  
Peter was, truth be told, a bit worried, but Mr. Ollivander seemed quite cheerful about it. "Oh, don't worry," he laughed, handing Peter, yet again, another wand. "We'll find the right one in due time."  
  
Peter shrugged and waved the wand carelessly, suspecting that he would get the same result as he did with all the other wands; nothing.   
  
But there was something this time. Sparks flew from the wand tip, and Peter grinned. Finally, he had his wand!  
  
Peter's mother handed Mr. Ollivander the money for the wand, and they exited the shop to meet Peter's father in front of the bookshop.  
  
"Where have you two been?" he asked, as they came up to the shop.  
  
"I had to go through a lot of wands before I found this one," Peter explained.  
  
"Tricky customer, eh? Well, I suppose after all of that horribly hard work waving wands around, you wouldn't object to going home to much, would you?"  
  
"No," Peter agreed. "That's alright." And they left Diagon Alley, headed for home. 


	5. Fast Red Trains and Annoying Redheads

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? I'd be... well, doing something else, like watching one of my favorite DVDs on my own plasma-screen TV or something. :P

Chapter Five – Fast Red Trains and Annoying Redheads (Yay! Finally an original title!)

A small, mousy haired boy peeked through the door of the last compartment in the row. He gave a sigh of relief. There was only one other person in the compartment; a brown haired boy who he recognized from somewhere... Diagon Alley! That's where he had seen him before. "Um, hi," Peter said. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, pointing to a seat.

"No... Peter, isn't it?" The other boy replied.

"Yeah, and you're... Remus, right?"

"You got it!" Remus smiled. "Have a seat. You too," he added, looking at the boy who had just entered the compartment.

"Hey, how'd you know I wanted to sit here?"

Remus just shrugged and grinned. "Oh, come one, we're just so cool, no one could resist coming to sit with us," he joked.

"That must be it," the boy laughed. "Well, thanks," the thin boy with messy black hair and glasses said, taking a seat. "All of the other compartments seem to either be completely full, or have got some nasty Slytherins in them. James, by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, the awful Slytherins," said another boy who had just entered the compartment. He had dark hair (though it was much neater than James' was, and longer) and was slightly taller, though not as thin. "Speaking of Slytherins, my cousin, who happens to be one, is being just awful. I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"That's fine," said James.

"What's your name, again?" Peter asked. "I'm Peter."

"Well, I never told you my name in the first place, so I can't really tell you again, now can I?"

"Oh, yeah..." Peter grinned sheepishly. "Well, what is your name?"  
"Sirius."

"Yes, I'm serious."

"No you're not; I am. You're Peter."

"Yes. I know my name. If you're so serious, why don't you tell me your name?"

"I did. My name is Sirius."

"What?"

James couldn't help it any longer. He burst out laughing, fell out of his seat, and continued laughing, not even seeming to realize he had fallen on the floor.

James' laughter was obviously very contagious, because Remus began laughing, too, almost harder than James had been, which was saying something.

James finally sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "His- name- Sirius," the boy said between gasps of air.

"That's S-i-r-i-u-s," Sirius cleared up.

"Oh," Peter said, his face turning almost as red as the train they were riding on. "I get it now."

"That's alright," Sirius told him. "I was a bit confused myself at first, but obviously James got the joke."

"And Remus," Peter added.

Remus nodded slightly, but didn't say anything, mostly due to the fact that he was desperately trying to hold back another fit of laughter, as was James.

"Come on," said Sirius. "It wasn't THAT funny."

"Oh, but it was," James laughed.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"SHUT UP!" Remus and Peter yelled in unison. James and Sirius immediately stopped, looking at Peter and Remus, quite shocked.

"Thank you," Remus sighed. His attention suddenly turned towards the compartment door as it opened and a witch with the food cart entered.

"Will you four be getting anything?" she asked.

"Yes!" all four said happily at the same time, reaching for their moneybags.

The four boys sat around, eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, sucking on Sugar quills, and eating Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron cakes, Chocolate Frogs (and whatever else was on the cart or in someone's pocket), and trading Wizard Cards as they talked about Hogwarts and houses until one of them (most likely Remus) pointed out that they were almost at school and should really change into their school robes. So the four changed, and before long, the Hogwarts Express stopped at the train station in Hogsmeade, and everyone got off the train to see the large school of Hogwarts. A few gasps could be heard, all from first years. Though everyone thought the castle was amazing, the older kids (for the most part, at least) did not want to act like they were impressed.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a young, but rather large man yelled. About twice as tall as a normal man and almost four times as wide, Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts showed all of the first years to the lake, where a small fleet of boats waited to take them to the castle. "Four to a boat, now!" Hagrid called, as he climbed into his own boat.

Sirius was about to get into a boat with Remus, Peter, and James, when his three cousins grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to another boat. "Bella!" Sirius cried. "What are you doing!"

"Where did you go on the train?" she hissed. "I told you to stay there."

"I don't care! Let me go back with my friends!" Sirius moaned, but he was too late, as everyone had found a boat, and he was setting off across the lake with Narcissa, and two other first years who Bellatrix had stuck them with before getting in one of the carriages with her friends.

Remus, James, and Peter ended up being joined by a redheaded first- year who introduced herself as Lily. "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed happily, after introductions had been made. "No one in my family is magical. My parents were so pleased to learn that I was a witch. I think my sister was a bit upset, and I'm not sure if she was jealous or if she would miss me, but she'll be fine before long. What do you think about Hogwarts? Is your family magic, or non-magic like mine? Oh, I just can't wait!"

"Jeez, she sure talks a lot, doesn't she?" James asked his two friends that were in the boat with him. Unfortunately for James, Lily heard him.

"Oh, just be quiet," she muttered, rolling her eyes at him. "Like you're so cool."

"Well, it's hard to not be quiet when you won't let anyone get a word in edgewise," James countered, running his fingers through his dark hair, ruffling it even more than usual. "And yes, I happen to be 'so cool'."

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."  
Peter turned toward the sky. "What are you looking at?" he asked Lily. Everyone on the boat laughed. "What?" Peter asked. "I don't get it."

"I'll explain it to you later," Remus whispered. "But now," he added, a bit louder so everyone could hear," But now, we've got to get out of the boat and get ready for sorting," he said with a deep breath as the boats landed on the bank of the Hogwarts lake.

A/N: Woohoo! For the next chapter, I get to make up a Sorting Song! Hooray:P Well, PLEASE review! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least a couple of reviews, so tell your friends, or anyone! Reviewers get... something! I promise! So review, and let me know any of your questions, comments, or ideas. Thanks!

Response to reviewers: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ( Glad you like it. Well, the POV thing is over, for those that didn't like it, and more chapters should be coming soon! Well, please review this chapter, so I know what you think. Next chapter: The Sorting!


	6. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do not own Melody Cauldwell, either. She is my friend, Lil' Padfoot's doing. :P 

Remus, James, Peter, and Lily climbed out of the boat and stood on the bank of the lake, looking up at the massive castle that was Hogwarts that stood before them. The rest of the students gathered on the bank as they too emptied their boats. 

Sirius hurried over to his friends as soon as he got out of his boat, Narcissa following him.

"Hey!" James greeted him with a smile. "Where did you go?" Then lower, for only Sirius to hear, he added, "We were stuck with _her_." He jerked his thumb at the redhead standing near him.

"I _heard_ that!" she cried. 

Sirius laughed. "I was with Narcissa, and two other first years. They'll probably be Slytherins; Bella knows them. That's probably why she stuck us with them. Names were… Karkaroff and Snape, I think."

"My name's Lily," Lily said cheerfully, trying to ignore James.

"Sirius, and this is my cousin, Narcissa," Sirius said. He was about to introduce his three friends to his cousin, as well, but introductions were cut short as Hagrid barked at them to follow him up to the castle. 

The first years followed Hagrid as quickly as they could; the great man's stride equaled at least three of theirs.

The large group soon reached the front door of the castle. Hagrid knocked on the door with one of his massive fists. The door was opened by a woman who soon introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She led them through a large hall into a small room off to the side of two large doors. Muffled voices could be heard through the doors; that had to be where everyone else was. McGonagall explained to everyone the houses and point system, and told them that she would return shortly, and exited the small room.

Peter looked at his friends nervously. He was about to say something, but Lily, who was still with them, started talking first.

"What do you think we have to do for the sorting?" She asked nervously.

"You mean you don't know?" Narcissa asked, looking at the redhead with wide eyes, as if everyone coming to Hogwarts should know exactly what was going on.

"No, my family's all Muggles. I didn't know a thing about magic, besides all of those fairy-tale stories, until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"You're _Muggle born?_" Narcissa spat out the last two words like they tasted bad.

Lily looked hurt. Sure, Narcissa could have called Lily something worse than 'Muggle born,' but the way she said it was almost as bad.

"Yes, I'm a Muggle born. Why? Does that _bother_ you?"

Narcissa just looked at Lily. Then she said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it does." She crossed her arms, but before she could do anything more, McGonagall opened the door to the small room, and she led them back through the larger room outside, and into the Great Hall. The first years stood in a line, facing all of the other students who sat silently at their tables, looking up at them.

Peter's eyes were wide and scared, but for once, he wasn't the only one. Almost all of the first years wore the same anxious look on their faces.

The first years were glad when McGonagall entered the room, carrying a stool and a tattered, shabby old hat. Nothing much at first sight, but it did take some of the attention away from the nervous kids standing at the front of the Great Hall.

Even the first years who knew what was coming were looking at the hat apprehensively, but the ones who didn't know were just about freaking out. Lily stood there, just staring at the hat. A jumble of thoughts ran through her mind, most to quickly for her to even decipher.

Suddenly, a rip in the hat opened wide, and the hat began to sing:

_A pretty hat I may not seem,_

To you, or you, or you,

But to which house you belong,

I shall tell you true.

Perhaps in Gryffindor

Is where you belong,

Brave and daring,

Gryffindors stay strong.

Or maybe Ravenclaw

Is where you should go

For the wittiest in learning,

This is where your brain shall grow.

But Hufflepuff may just be it,

For some of you here

Hardworking and trustworthy,

Their loyalty stays near.

Or Slytherin could be the place

For any one of you,

Cunning and ambitious,

Is who Slytherin would choose.

And my job it is, 

To find your perfect place,

So put me on and I will read

What hides behind your face.

Everyone in the Great Hall broke into a loud applause until McGonagall shushed them so she could begin the sorting.

"When I call your name, step up to the stool and put on the hat. Once you have been sorted, please go and sit down at your House table," the teacher instructed them, taking out a roll of parchment with all of their names written on it. The first to be sorted was a blond boy by the name of Abbot who went into Hufflepuff. Next was Narcissa, going to Slytherin, which was no surprise. Next came Sirius. Two of his cousins grinned at him from the Slytherin table, but Sirius just closed his eyes and stuck the hat on his head.

"A Black, eh?" the Hat asked. "Most of them in Slytherin, yes, but you, you seem different from them. Perhaps Slytherin is not the place for you. After all, your cousin did just fine in Ravenclaw. Yes, I know just the place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" 

Sirius grinned and hurried over to the Gryffindor table. While they and Andromeda clapped for him, Bellatrix and Narcissa gave him dirty looks, though no one noticed.

A few more were sorted before McGonagall called out, "Cauldwell, Melody," who ran up to the stool, almost tripping, and jammed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" 

It was the redhead, Lily's turn. She looked nervous, but nonetheless put the hat on her head, anxious to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat cried out.

James looked out over the crowd to Sirius at the Gryffindor table, giving him a pained look. Sirius laughed. Peter asked James if he was okay. Though Sirius couldn't hear Peter, he could basically tell what was going on, and laughed again.

A few more students were sorted, including, 'Fletchley, Leanne', who became a Ravenclaw, Karkaroff, Igor became a Slytherin, and Lockhart, Gilderoy became another Ravenclaw.

Soon, it was Lupin, Remus' turn.

Remus stepped up to the stool and placed the Hat cautiously on his head. Soon a voice began to speak in his ear. "Remus Lupin. Plenty of wit, yes, a very smart boy, wouldn't do bad in Ravenclaw," the Hat mused. "But also brave, to come to school when you are so afraid of what the other students may think of you…"

"How is that bravery?" Remus muttered. 

"True bravery is doing something, even if you are afraid of it," the Hat replied. "Yes, I am sure. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus smiled nervously as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius.

"Way to go!" his friend congratulated him. "Now let's just hope James and Peter get in."

Soon enough, the name, 'Pettigrew, Peter,' was called, and the boy stepped up to the stool, eyes wide and heart pounding. He gulped and put the hat on; it immediately fell down past his chin, leaving him in complete darkness, with only the voice of the Sorting Hat for company. "Hmm…" the Hat began.

"I know, I'm in Hufflepuff, aren't I?" Peter murmured miserably.

"Now, don't give up so quickly!" The Hat said. "Actually, I think you would do better off in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?!"

"Yes. You may not think it right now, but you'll see. It will be good for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped. Peter got off the stool and tripped, still not able to see because of the hat over his face. He pulled the hat off and handed it to James, who was next, and made his way to the Gryffindor table, with cheeks and ears that could match his house colors. (Well, the scarlet, at least.)

"Potter, James."

James stepped up to the school and put the hat on his head, trying to hide any nervousness that might be showing.

"Ah, another Potter, is it? I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

James hopped down off the stool and hurried to his table, grinning at the fact that he had been put in Gryffindor so quickly. He knocked fists with his friends and sat down as 'Snape, Severus," became a Slytherin.

Only a few more kids were left to be sorted, and once they were, Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and hat and carried them out of the room.

As soon as she had returned, the Headmaster stood up to welcome them all to a new year at Hogwarts, and tell them two things: "Bon Appetite!"

Everyone turned toward the plates on their table, which were now full of delicious looking things, and piled their plates with food.

The students ate, talked, and got aquainted with other students, and the ghosts, as well. The Gryffindor ghost introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, though everyone else called him either Nearly Headless Nick, or Sir Nicholas (which he greatly preferred). 

Dinner and dessert both passed by, and the Headmaster stood up once again after the plates had magically cleared themselves. He warned them about all of the things that students were not allowed to have at school – James and Sirius both grinned at this – and when Quidditch try outs and such would be held. He then excused them, telling everyone to follow their prefects to their house common rooms.

When they got to the painting of a lady in a pink silk dress that guarded the entryway to the common room, one of the prefects gave the password (Bowtruckle) and the portrait swung open to let them all in. As soon as they got inside, the prefects pointed them to their dormitories, and they climbed into bed and fell instantly asleep.

A/N: Hooray! Another chapter done! But guess what? Now that I've written this, it's your turn to do something! Just push that little button down there that says 'go' on it. Go on, push it! Reviews, questions, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated! J (Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got some reviews, but I really wanted to get this up. Reviewers get pickles! :P)


	7. A Bad First Day

Disclaimer: It would be really cool if I owned anything from Harry Potter, but I don't. All I own is my lovely plot. XD

Sirius was the first of the first-year Gryffindor boys to wake up the next morning, and being who he was, Sirius was not about to pass up the chance to make his first day a little more… interesting. He sat on the edge of his bed, racking his brain for the spell he wanted. He had used it numerous times on his brother and cousins before… "Got it!" He shouted suddenly, leaping off the bed. Only after Sirius had yelled did it register in his mind what he had done. He slapped a hand over his mouth, and snuck over to James' bed. He whispered a spell, then snuck over to each bed in the room, doing the same thing at each one. Sirius then climbed back into his bed, climbed under the covers, and recited the charm that would set off the spells at every bed.

A loud ringing noise sounded off at each bed, and Remus leapt out of bed. (Sirius did, too, of course; it played into the joke better.) Peter threw his shoe across the room, almost smacking Sirius in the forehead, and James, with slightly better aim, hit Sirius in the stomach with his balled up socks. 

"What _is_ that?!" Remus exclaimed, leaping from his bed. "Sirius…" he looked over at the boy.

"What are you looking at me for?" Sirius asked in his 'I'm-so-innocent' voice. (*Snort* Yeah, right.)

"Well, seeing as _I_ didn't do this, and both James and Peter are pelting you with stuff—"

"Hey, that is not _pelting_," Sirius argued, crossing his arms in front of them. "One shoe and a pair of old socks was all they threw."

James sniggered, then leaned over to Peter and whispered to him. "If only he knew _how_ old those socks were, he might be saying otherwise."

Peter stifled a laugh. "Well, I'm with Remus on this one," he told Sirius, yawning.

"Fine," Sirius said, turning away with mock hurt in his voice. Remus threw a pillow at him.

The four boys got dressed and grabbed their schoolbags before heading downstairs to the Great Hall. When they reached their table, and sat down to eat, the Great Hall was only about half-full, but everyone seemed to be coming in after them. One of the prefects, Longbottom, was handing out everyone's schedules. The four boys looked theirs over, and immedietly groaned. The first thing they had that day was double Potions with the Slytherins, then Transfiguration, and _then_ History of Magic.

"Great," Sirius muttered. "The Slytherins, the strictest teacher at Hogwarts, and Snooze-a-thon to top it all off."

"At least we can catch up on some of that sleep you deprived us of," James laughed, drinking some orange juice.

The four ate breakfast, talking, and complaining about their schedule.

"We don't even get Defense Against the Dark Arts until Friday!" Sirius moaned.

"And everyone _knows_ that the potions master favors the Slytherins," James muttered.

"Yeah, potions would actually be enjoyable if we weren't with the Slytherins," Remus agreed.

Peter shrugged. "I'd be horrible at it anyway, but now he has something to put against me."

Breakfast was soon over, and they hurried down to the dungeons for their first potions class. Luckily, they managed to find four seats together, and sat down as the potions master came sweeping into the room.

"I am professor Riddle, for those who don't know me," he told them. "Now this class has little wand-waving, and such as that. Potions is about ingredients, measurements, and precision, not jinxes and spells. Now, we'll be starting simply enough, just a potion for curing boils, as it is your first day," he said, waving his wand so that the list of ingredients appeared on his chalkboard. "Now pair up and get going!"

Everyone scrambled quickly for ingredients, and began their potions, chopping, pouring, stirring. Peter was thankful for being able to pair up; he had no idea what he was doing, but Remus understood it, and helped him out a lot.

A few minutes in, the class was suddenly interrupted by screams, and about half the kids jumped up onto chairs or desks as a Slytherin cauldron tumbled over, the potion inside hitting James and Sirius in full force, but getting Remus and Peter pretty badly, too. Each of them was covered in different colored boils.

Professor Riddle just looked at them. "Up to the hospital wing, then," he said.

The four boys ran out of the room, and made their way to the hospital wing. It must have been quite a sight, they had agreed later, to see them, one covered in red boils, one in blue, one green, and one purple. Madam Pomfrey stared at them in shock as they burst through the door of the hospital wing.

"What on _earth_ happened to you four?!" she shrieked in alarm. 

"Potions," Peter moaned. "Boil potion."

"Lay down, all of you, take these beds," she ordered, hurrying off to get something to cure the angry boils, muttering something about incompetent teachers and something along those lines.

"Well," Sirius shrugged, "at least we'll get out of Transfiguration!"

James rolled his eyes. "Only _you_ could turn this into something good."

"What can I say?" Sirius grinned. "I'm an optimist."

Remus snorted. "Right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kind of short, I know, and I wanted to do some more, but I've been really busy with school (well, mostly just language), so I couldn't write much more. Hope you enjoyed this, though! :) 


	8. Notes of Annoyance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yaddah.

A/N: Hospital wing… and some Lilyness! Need a bit more of her in the story.

000

During lunchtime, while the four boys were eating an odd-tasting soup Madame Pomfrey had given them, Lily Evans, the redhead Gryffindor first-year came into the ward and dropped a stack of parchment on each of the boys' bedside tables.

"'ey, tanks… Lily, wight?" James said through a mouthful of soup.

Lily wrinkled her nose at James. "Yes… well, Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you all a copy of the Transfiguration notes. I figured I might as well give you the notes for Potions and History of Magic as well. Also, I wrote your homework assignments on the bottom. Well, I guess I'll see you all later." She turned on her heel and left the hospital wing.

"Brisk, isn't she?" Sirius asked, pushing the notes over so he could set his empty soup bowl on his bedside table.

"How can you be finished eating already?" Remus asked. "I'm barely even half done!"

Sirius grinned. "It's one of my talents."

"Apparently a talent we both share," James said, setting his bowl down as well. He 'knocked fists' in the air with Sirius, laughing.

Peter snorted. "You really think that's cool?"

"It looks like we've got to teach you a little about what's cool, Petey," Sirius shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Sirius, but I'm with Peter on this one," Remus said.

James raised his eyebrow at Remus. "Or are you just jealous?"

"I am not!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"No way!"

"You are!"

"NO!"

Suddenly a pillow flew at Sirius. He chucked his pillow at Remus, and soon there was an all-out pillow-throwing war until Madame Pomfrey came in and yelled at them, whisking away their soup bowls.

"Hey! I wasn't finished eating!"

"Too bad," she said, clucking her tongue.

"Lily!" Melody Cauldwell cried out as her friend sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Where were you?"

"I had to deliver notes to the hospital wing, remember?" Lily asked, buttering a roll.

"Oh, yeah," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lily with her perfect handwriting and perfect notes," Melody said with mock jealousy.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I really wanted to deliver their stupid notes. Those boys are so annoying!"

"Come on, Lily," Melody said with a laugh, swiping a tomato from her friend's plate. "You hardly even know them!"

"Yeah, and I don't really want to know them," Lily said, sticking out her tongue at Melody.

"Miss Lily, Queen of Snap Judgement. And they're _boys_," Melody said with a giggle. "Dontcha think Sirius is kinda cute? Or maybe someone else…." Melody waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No way!" said Lily, shaking her head."

Melody sighed. "If you insist…" But the gleam in her friend's eyes told Lily that Melody had no plans to let this subject drop.

Madame Pomfrey finally decided that the four boys could leave the hospital wing after dinner. "Up to your Common Room, the lot of you," she said, "And I hope not to see you in here again!"

"Why do I have the feeling we'll see a lot of her before the end of this year?" James whispered.

"Not to mention Dumbledore," Sirius added. "And plenty of detention time." The four boys laughed and started toward the door.

"Mr. Lupin! Could I talk to you for a moment?" Madame Pomfrey called out before they had left the wing.

"What's she want you for?" Sirius asked, noting that his friend's face looked pale.

"Probably going to tell me to keep you lot out of trouble," Remus said, laughing to cover his nervousness.

"Yeah," he laughed. "We'll be out in the hall."

"If I'm not back in five minutes, send someone to investigate."

The boys laughed again, and James, Sirius and Peter left the Hospital Wing while Remus went to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well, full moon is coming up, as I'm sure you know full well," she told him. "Dumbledore did tell you what you were to do come full moon?" She looked up to see Remus nod, and continued. "Well, I just wanted to go over this again with you, and make sure you'll be alright."

She did so, and then Remus went outside to meet his friends, and the started up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"What'd she want?"

Remus swallowed. "Just… er, wanted me to tell her if I still wasn't feeling well tomorrow. She thought I reacted worst to that potion." Remus hated lying to his new friends, especially since, even though they hadn't known each other long at all, they all got along great like they had been friends since back before Hogwarts. But Remus couldn't let them find out he was a werewolf. What would they think? No one wanted to be friends with a werewolf. So he had to hide his secret from them.

"Remus?" Peter asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"James just asked you the password because none of us remembered…. He asked you three times and you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry," Remus said. Were they really up at Gryffindor tower already? "Bowtruckle," he said to the portrait, and it opened to admit them to the tower.

A/N: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in **_FOREVER_**, but since I just started summer vacation, I should start updating more regularly. Well, please review and tell me what you think! Questions, comments, criticism, ideas… whatever, just review! (I accept signed and anonymous!)

See ya next chapter!


End file.
